Toumei Datta Sekai
by Szerelem
Summary: Porque el mundo que una vez fue transparente, hoy, ya no lo es.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Es mi primer FF yaoi y no sé muy bien cómo manejar muchas veces las situaciones, así que espero no sean duros conmigo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Toumei Datta Sekai**

_**Prólogo**_

—¿Ves al objetivo?

Una voz femenina resonó en su oído gracias al comunicador que llevaba, un rubio se llevó la mano a su oreja en un movimiento rápido mientras sus ojos se movían por el perímetro. Nubes de tormenta se alzaba sobre su cabeza, oscureciendo el día.

—Sí —musitó—, lo tengo a la vista. Puedo capturarlo.

—Espera —replicó la voz femenina—, Sai está en camino.

—No te preocupes, el objetivo no está en condiciones de ofrecer resistencia, le derrotaré ttebayo.

—¡Naru-!

El rubio apagó el comunicador para posicionarse mejor sobre la rama en donde se encontraba oculto, de cuclillas miró la distancia y sonrió antes de saltar, acortando toda distancia contra el hombre que se hallaba de espaldas.

—Te tengo.

El hombre de espalda ancha se giró al tiempo que desvainaba la espada que Naruto no había visto, éste al ver a afilada hoja giró en el aire para maniobrar. El corte que debió ser mortal tan sólo rozo la espalda del rubio, a pesar de que la herida fue superficial la sangre baño al espadachín que quedo cegado por unos momentos, que fueron aprovechados por Naruto.

Aterrizó sobre sus puntas, apoyó la mano derecha para impulsarse y lanzar una patada a la quijada del hombre, quien se tambaleó desorientado para luego caer inconsciente al sentir el seco golpe en su cabeza.

Naruto ató al objetivo firmemente, se palpó la chaqueta empapada de sangre, torció el gesto sabiendo que Sakura le reprendería al ver sus ropas bañadas de un rojo carmesí, sintió el poder del Kyubi trabajar en su herida y al mismo tiempo sintió la presencia de sus compañeros acercarse.

Un rayo iluminó el lugar antes de que el trueno se oyera y unas débiles gotas comenzaran a caer sobre él, sonrió al encontrarse con unos ojos esmeraldas.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó alzando su brazo derecho y agitándolo con energía.

Ella no pudo regresarle saludo alguno al ver como de pronto Naruto se paralizaba y se desvanecía en el aire.

—¡NARUTO!

Continuara.

**Bien, he terminado con mi primer capítulo yaoi D: me siento poderosa. Bueno ya desvarié demasiado, éste FF fue un reto impuesto por una amiga, tenía que escribir un SasuNaru con alguna canción de sus opening como título, después de mucho, mucho escuchar me decidí por la de "Toumei Datta Sekai" que si no me equivoco, y espero no hacerlo, significa "El mundo que fue transparente" si me equivoco en algo corregirme, que no estoy familiarizada con la serie y la verdad estoy yendo a ciegas en esta historia.**

**Espero comenten y me den sus opiniones.**


	2. A ciegas

**He vuelto, disculpen la tardanza tuve que medio leer de que iba Naruto espero este capítulo llene sus expectativas. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Toumei Datta Sekai**

_**A ciegas.**_

Tsunade miraba pasar a los civiles con tranquilidad por las calles, ellos no tenían en cuenta las guerras y batallas que día a día libraban los ninja para proteger la aldea, un suspiro cansado brotó de sus labios antes de que su mirada de melancolía pasara a una firme, como se esperaría que tuviera la Hokage.

Unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos para volverse y dirigirse a su silla para ocupar su lugar, se aclaró la garganta para alzar la voz:

—¡Pase!

La rubia encaró una ceja al ver a su alumna pasar con cara seria, supo enseguida que algo malo la aquejaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a ver el mutismo de la muchacha.

Ella abrió la boca para seguidamente cerrarla y morder su labio inferior, Tsunade comenzaba a exasperarse por el nerviosismo tan evidente de Sakura.

—Habla.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, el tono de voz de su maestra no permitía que siguiera en silencio.

—Quiero que lea esto —musitó mientras extendía un folio de color caqui.

—¿El reporte de la misión? Ya lo he leído, Kakashi me lo hizo llegar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No es sobre la misión.

—Si es sobre alguna cuestión del hospital, en la tarde pasaré por ahí así que no tienes que preocuparte, ve a atender a Naruto que debe estar histérico por parar de nuevo al hospital.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver que su alumna tenía la carpeta extendida aún, al parecer en verdad quería que lo leyera.

—El problema —habló—, es Naruto.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Otro tazón!

Teuchi sonrió sin importarle los pocos modales de su cliente, porque ese rubio que estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en la barra esperando otro tazón caliente de ramen era su cliente favorito. Preparó rápidamente lo que se pidió para seguidamente ponerlo delante de muchacho, al cual se le iluminó el rostro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asomaba en sus labios.

—¡Haces el mejor de los ramen!

Con esas palabras movió sus palillos para tomar unos fideos y dirigirlos a su boca, a pesar de ser su cuarto plato no evitó que sus sentidos celebraran de gusto, absorbió algunos fideos que quedaron colgaron entre sus labios, lazó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Espero que estés disfrutando, Naruto.

—¡Ayame! —exclamó al verla entrar con unas bolsas en sus antebrazos, con una sonrisa sincera y sencilla dirigida hacía él—. ¿Dónde estabas-ttebayo?

Sonrió más abiertamente al ver la curiosidad en los ojos celestes tan brillantes que tanto le agradaban porque a pesar de tener ya 15 años la inocencia que irradiaban no se perdía y esperaba nunca perdiera.

—Fui a comprar unos ingredientes para el ramen especial que estamos creando.

Como esperaba Naruto soltó una exclamación de alegría.

—¡¿En verdad? ¡¿En verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Déjenme probar primero!

Ayame soltó una pequeña risa ante el comportamiento tan infantil aunque fue trasformada a una mueca de desaprobación al ver a unas personas bastantes conocidas ingresar al puesto.

—¿Naruto no te abras escapado del hospital, verdad?

Ante la pregunta no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos hasta donde Ayame los tenía puestos y tragó en seco al ver a varios ninjas médicos mirarle con desaprobación, tuvo un ataque de risa nerviosa al tiempo que se rascaba su cabeza.

—¿Hola? —probó en decir antes de verse amordazado y prácticamente arrastrado de regreso al hospital—. ¡Esperen! ¡No he acabado con mi ramen! ¡Oigan!

Teuchi y Ayame se miraron antes de reír, aceptando el dinero que uno de esos ninjas médicos le daban por los alimentos que Naruto ingirió.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Qué dije que harías si volvías a escapar del hospital?

Tsunade con los brazos cruzados y una vena palpitante en su frente, era aterradora aunque al parecer no para Naruto que mostraba un puchero puesto que estaba prácticamente amarrado a su camilla.

—¡Tenía hambre y la comida del hospital sabe horrible-ttebayo!

La rubia rodó sus ojos.

—Sakura tuvo que ir hasta la torre para informarme de tu huida, eres un irresponsable y la amenaza siguen en pie. Vas cumplirla quiera o no. Cuando te den de alta tendrás puras misiones rango D…

—¡Pero-! —Naruto quiso replicar.

—… hasta que yo considere que has aprendido a obedecer las órdenes de tu Hokage.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡Espera, Tsunade no baa-chan!

Ésta no se quedo a escuchar nada que saliera de su boca, atravesó el umbral para cerrar la puertas tras de sí, dejando a un sulfúrico rubio, miró a la persona que se encontraba recargada con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el suelo, torció el gesto para acercarse.

—Todo está bien, tendrá que cumplir simples misiones rango D.

Sakura no puedo evitar pensar que Naruto estaría más enfurruñado que nunca por lo que una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Eso le pasa por escaparse —soltó con una risa al tiempo que Tsunade embozaba una sonrisa de lado.

0-0-0-0-0

—Aquí tiene —musitó Naruto entre dientes intentando sonar lo más amable posible sin poder lograrlo por la forma en que la persona se encogió y tomó la correa de su perro para prácticamente huir de él.

—¡NARUTO!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé-ttebayo! —exclamó cuando Tsunade se levantó, aporreando ambas manos sobre la mesa en una clara intención de reñirle por su falta de educación—. De todas formas es tu culpa, Tsunade no baa-chan, si me dieran una misión buena no estaría de mal humor. Además fue simple agotamiento lo que ocasiono mi desmayo, no era necesario internarme.

—¡Nada de excusas es el castigo por escaparte del hospital, atente a las consecuencias de los actos que haces! ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

—Sí, sí —musitó por lo bajo—, lo que digas, Tsunade no baa-chan.

—¡NARUT-!

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió Iruka con un sudor frío bajando por su sien—, aquí tienes tu próxima misión, Naruto. Tienes que ir con la señora Kurumi para ayudarla con las malas yerbas de su jardín y-

—¡DENEGADO! —Prácticamente gritó, cruzando los brazos formando una cruz.

Mientras una batalla campal se formaba en el recinto Sakura y Sai esperaban fuera con un signo de resignación, estaban dudan en entrar o no hasta que el ruido de unos pasos acelerados les hizo voltear y apartarse a tiempo para dejar entrar a un Jonin.

Tsunade interrumpió sus reclamos al ver la puerta abrirse bruscamente dejando entrever a un shinobi completamente agotado que nada más verla se puso en firme y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—¿A qué se debe está peculiar entrada?

—Disculpe, Hokage-sama, pero es sobre el preso que el equipo Kakashi atrapo al parecer era un shinobi de esta aldea hasta hace varios años atrás que fingió su propia muerte para explicar su ausencia y lo que es aún más importante —el hombre que ya se había reincorporado para ver directamente a su líder—, tiene información sobre el paradero y estatus de Orochimaru.

Decir que se podía escuchar caer un alfiler era poco, el silencio que se apodero de la sala fue abrumador, completamente abrumador y asfixiante hasta que la Goidamen pareció salir de su asombro inicial para apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazar sus dedos frente a su boca, en un acto de total seriedad.

—Nombre del sujeto en cuestión.

—Kibou Kazuo.

—¿Qué ha dicho sobre Orochimaru?

—Orochimaru a muerto a manos de Uchiha Sasuke al igual que Kabuto ha hallado su fin.

—¡¿QUÉ SASUKE MAT-?

—¡SILENCIO, NARUTO! —exclamó para que se oyera sobre el grito del rubio—. ¿Veracidad de la información?

—Totalmente verdadera el mismo Ibiki fue quién lo confirmó.

La mente de Tsunade corría a gran velocidad, asimilando la información hasta que vio a Sakura y a Sai en el umbral de la puerta, la primera tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

—Eso quiere decir que —todos voltearon a ver simultáneamente a Naruto que tenía una sonrisa zorruna—, tenemos que partir a buscar a Sasuke.

Antes de que pensaran en detenerlo el rubio ya había salido, empujando en el proceso a Sai que siendo francos no le interesó mucho.

Tsunade lanzó un suspiro.

—Sai ve a detener a Naruto antes de que traspase las puertas, además ni siquiera sabe en qué dirección ir, dile que se preparé para ir por Uchiha en tres horas mientras reúno la información necesaria —Sakura quiso decir algo pero la rubia no le dejó opción—, Sakura ve por Kakashi e infórmale sobre la situación y prepárense ustedes dos que irán igual.

Sai después de una reverencia desapareció entre una nube de humo, Sakura dudó por unos instantes antes de salir a buscar a su sensei.

Shizune se adelantó cuando vio como todos abandonaban la estancia.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que fue correcto mandar a Naruto?

La Hokage no respondió hasta después de unos segundos:

—Si le impedía ir hubiera sospechado que algo anda mal, Sakura se encargara de todo, ahora hay que esperar a Kakashi que no debe tardar en llegar —musitó al sentir el chakra del Jonin acercándose.

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto se estaba impacientando ya tenía todo para poder emprender la marcha, Sai y Sakura tan sólo esperaban al de por si tardío maestro que tenía.

—¡Yo! Lamento la tardanza, me encontré con una linda ancian-

—¡VAMOS A POR TI TEME!

Antes de que Kakashi terminará con su mentira el rubio ya había salido corriendo, un sudor frío bajo por la cara del platino pensando que su alumno era de verdad impulsivo, ni siquiera había esperado la dirección.

—Bueno en marcha, hay que atrapar a Naruto antes de que cruce la frontera equivocada.

Con esas palabras los tres fueron tras su imperativo camarada, pero antes de que se pusieran en marcha hubo un cruce de miradas en las cuales estaba escrito el mismo pensamiento.

_Sasuke debía regresar de una vez por todas._

**¡Gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaron a leer! Como bien decía, no me familiarizo con esta serie pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para traerles lo mejor.**

**Un beso.**

**Gracias por los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior, a las personas con cuenta ya les he respondido y con cuentas anónimas las responderé al final de cada capítulo.**

**Yukari: **Gracias por leer el comienzo de esta historia, espero me sigas dejando reviews.

**Szerelem**


End file.
